1. FIELD OF THE lNVENTION
The present invention relates to a portable apparatus having a display unit which is detachably mounted in the base body, particularly, relates to a portable apparatus provided with a mechanism for releasing a rotation force acting to a socket for supporting rotatably the display when the display is removed.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART
In recent years, portable computers, so called, "lap top type computers" equipped with a flat panel display unit rotatably mounted on the base body have been developed as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,456. The portable computer disclosed therein is provided with a latch assembly for setting the display unit in the position to cover keyboard on the base body. Further, this portable computer is equipped with a coil spring used for hopping up the display unit to a certain position when the latch is released.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,364, in the lap top type computers, there has been developed the portable computer equipped with the rotatable display unit which is detachably mounted on the base body. The display detachable type portable computer has the display unit which is capable of being mechanically connected to the base body by inserting a plug mounted on the display unit into a socket rotatably provide in the base body. Since the socket is rotatably provided in the base body, the display unit rotates on the base body. The mechanical connection of the display unit to the base body can be released by operating a release lever, thereby the display unit can be removed from the base body.
If the coil spring for hopping up the display unit disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,456 will be utilized in the display detachable type portable computer, the force of the coil spring is added to the socket rotating on the base body. If the force for hopping up the display is added to the socket, the socket is required to be risen up all the time on the base body when the display unit is removed from the base body. The rising up of the socket caused by removing the display unit affects to the portability and the operability of the portable computer.